Inkjet-printing devices, such as inkjet printers, operate by ejecting ink onto media to form images on the media. For instance, a printhead may be moved back and forth across the media, and the media advanced perpendicular to the movement of the printhead across the media. While the inkjet printhead moves across the media, it ejects ink onto the media to form an image.
At least in some types of inkjet-printing devices, traditionally the inkjet printhead and the ink have been encased in an enclosure known as an inkjet cartridge. In some designs, the ink of the cartridge is depleted before the inkjet printhead requires replacement. Thus, when the ink runs out, a new cartridge has to be inserted into the printer. In some designs, the inkjet printhead has been separated from the ink supply as separately replaceable consumable items. An inkjet printhead may be inserted into an inkjet-printing device, and then just a supply of ink may be mated with the printhead already installed within the printing device, or before the printhead is installed.
Where the ink is encased in a supply separate from the inkjet printhead, the mating process between the printhead and the supply should ensure that there are no resulting fluid leaks. Furthermore, a supply may be later removed from the printhead before the ink therein is depleted. When the supply is so removed, as well as before the supply is first mated with the printhead, there should be no fluid leaks.